


Colors

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything had its sounds, its color. Every taste had its symphony. Every voice had its shimmer. Everything was so beautiful. <br/>To Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the ever living fuck i wrote. But i like it. I don't know if there is a word for that or something so sorry for the bad tagging.

Everything had its sounds, its color. Every taste had its symphony. Every voice had its shimmer. Everything was so beautiful.

To Mike.

With colors around him at all time, with sounds always jumping and holding him, with no darkness.

Only when he closed his eyes. And only then he could feel the color on his fingertips, the beat in his heart and the vibration of everything in his deepest core.

When he heard Ben talk for the first time, his voice danced around him in a soft range, safe and homey, while his movements made Mike crave for his touch, his beat under his palms. When the first touch came, a choir sang in his heart and a new beat joined his. Beating next to his heart with soft warm orange dancing around him at any time.

Mike hated recordings. He couldn’t see the colors; he couldn’t feel the way and sway of the beats in his bones. But he also loved it. The way he didn’t know how the people felt in that moment, what their color were. It was like a mystery.

But Ben was different. Mike could still see, feel, hear and taste him with every sense he had.

When he was lonely, Mike played a video of Ben, watching how the colors curled around his every move and made him happy just the way the orange shone against the pale skin.

The first time their lips touched, a taste of beauty raced over his tongue and the color of the setting sun washed over his skin until he was left breathless with a smiling face right in front of his, telling him something in a gleaming blue sky.

It was love, he was sure.

And the first time they pressed naked skin against naked skin was when Mike saw how his fresh leafy green sneaked into Ben's orange, that was already tainted with the soft blue.

“Your colors.” Mike breathed out when he had a sunset swirling around him, colors so magnificent and enchanting. Ben chuckled over him, making a new rich orange burst into the swirl of color.

“Yours too.” He said and settled a kiss over his heart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
